


Grand

by zestywritesabunch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...., 300 words of foreshadowing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Full-stop abuse, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, The other 17 are just names, This took like ten minutes, but not really, no beta we perish like the residents of shiganshina, this is how i realised i kin eren, vent??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestywritesabunch/pseuds/zestywritesabunch
Summary: She’s right,” Armin looked at him, concerned, “You always look upset too, what are you thinking about..?”Eren shrugged. What did they expect him to say? What was he supposed to say….? It had been bothering him longer than them. So yeah, what was he thinking about?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Grand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a HECKING roll

Mikasa asked, “Why are you always staring at nothing?”   
  


“Hm?”

Eren hadn’t even noticed he had spaced out. The sunset sky outside his window was just so pretty, it reminded him of something. Something important. It was always on the tip of his tongue, but would ebb away like waves crashing on sand. There a second, a mess of thoughts the next. 

“She’s right,” Armin looked at him, concerned, “You always look upset too, what are you thinking about..?”

Eren shrugged. What did they expect him to say? What was he supposed to say….? It had been bothering him longer than them. So yeah,  what was he thinking about? 

They continued to sit in silence. Armin fidgeting with his hair at his right, Mikasa silently questioning him at his left. Eren simply stared down at his hands lying on his lap.

“Guys,” Eren didn’t realise he was saying something until he heard his own voice, “Can I confess something?”

Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other. “Go for it,” Armin said.

Eren sighed, “I think I’m waiting for something, or uh- someone? Maybe sometime? Somewhere...?”

Eren  flopped down onto his bed, raising his hands up in the air as if reaching out towards something. Armin lied down next to him, staring at him. Mikasa gazed at him from above him, “Can you describe it?”

He let his hands fall to his sides, minding his friends next to him and sighed. Eren put his thumb to his chin and looked at the ceiling like it would somehow have all the answers.

Then it clicked.

“Grand”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“Grand….?,” Armin asked.

Eren nodded, “Something bigger than this…”

“How long?”

Eren turned to look at Armin, “As….long as I can remember”

He smiled, “I’m sure you’ll find it someday, we’re only ten, we have all the time in the world.”

Eren hummed. He hoped he was right. ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god they have no idea what's coming.


End file.
